


Vigil

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, poem, season: a5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numero Cinco waits again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

Souls on All Souls Day are staying asleep  
No matter how solemn a vigil you keep  
Sit and keep waiting, if that's what you will  
But the dead in their graves will stay silent and still

Souls on All Souls Day are not coming back  
You're not worth returning – too much that you lack  
Fifty long years, and you still haven't learned?  
The fire's gone out but you're still getting burned

Souls on All Souls Day are staying away  
Doesn't matter how often you wish and you pray  
But maybe this time, when you stay here all night,  
Though they're not coming back

…there's a chance that they might.


End file.
